Fighting for Haru!
by pUrE.CrimSon.FlAmEz11
Summary: Hi.. This is the sequel to Rejection and Comfort.. I re-posted it because my cousin messed up with my account and ended up accidentally deleting this story.. It's still the same story and chapters like before..
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the sequel to the story "Rejection and Comfort" that i promised.. This the first chapter.. Enjoy!

"Normal"

_'Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.._  
_

* * *

"It's Monday again. Time to go to school. Mom! Haru's leaving!" Haru went out of their house and was now walking to school carrying two bento that she made.

_'Haru should go to Namimori High School first to give Kyoya his bento. Haru wants to show him that Haru is grateful that he comforted Haru last Saturday. Haru also wants to thank him for sending me home that night.'_

Namimori High School

"10th! Finally you rejected that stupid girl." Yelled Gokudera while walking to the school building.

"That wasn't easy to do. I didn't want to hurt her you know. I just wanted to make things clear so that she won't have to hope for nothing." Said Tsuna while looking down.

"Poor Haru. I hope she's okay." Said a concerned Yamamoto.

"I hope so too." Hoped Tsuna.

"Hi!!!! Haru made a bento for you!!" Yelled Haru.

The three boys looked at her shocked.

"Tsuna, I thought you said you already rejected her." Asked Yamamoto.

"I did." Stated Tsuna.

"That stupid girl. She won't stop even if 10th already rejected her. Tch." Growled Gokudera.

"Let her be Gokudera. Soon she'll get over it. For now, I'll just accept this and play along with her." Said Tsuna.

Haru was running towards them with a bento in her hands. They were expecting her to stop in front of them and give Tsuna the bento but the unexpected happened. Haru ran passed them and stopped in front of someone they never expected for Haru to give the bento. Haru gave the bento to Kyoya Hibari.

"The stupid girl ignored us!" Yelled Gokudera.

"Kyoya this bento is for you. This is Haru's way of showing gratitude for what you did last Saturday. Haru hopes you'll eat and like it." Said Haru.

"She even called Hibari-san by his first name and without any honorifics." Stated Yamamoto.

"You don't need to do this Haru. Don't worry I'll eat this even if it doesn't taste good." Said a smirking Kyoya.

"Kyoya you're mean to Haru." Haru is starting to cry.

"Just kidding Haru. I know this tastes good. You're the one who made it after all." Comforted Kyoya.

"Thanks Kyoya. Well, Haru needs to go now. Haru might be late for class." Haru started to walk away when…

"At what time will your class finish?" Asked Kyoya.

"3:00pm. Why?"

"I'll wait for you in the front gates."

"Okay. See ya."

"Take care Haru." Haru started to walk to her school and Kyoya started to walk inside the building.

"Hibari-san is calling Haru by her first name. He even comforted her and he will fetch her after school. What the hell happened last Satuday?!" Yelled Tsuna as Gokudera and Yamamoto dragged him to their classroom because they are going to be late.

Break Time

"I can't believe that Hibari-san is in the same class." Said Tsuna.

"Me too. I aslo can't believe what we witnessed this morning." Stated Yamamoto.

"10th! You rejected that stupid girl that same day, right?" Asked Gokudera.

"Come to think of it, I did."

"Do you think Tsuna is somewhat involved to the reason why Haru and Hibari is close?"

"I kind of think that 10th is somewhat involve."

"What?! Oh no! It's my fault that Haru is in trouble now. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's not you fault 10th!"

"Yeah Tsuna. It's not your fault. You just followed what you think was right."

"We need to get Haru away from Hibari-san. She might get in danger." _'I promise to protect you from him, Haru. I would get you away from him because you are my friend and I care for you.'_

_'Is it really because she is your friend or is it something more?'_

_'Who are you?'_

_'Your conscience, duh! You really are No-Good Tsuna.'_

_'What are you talking about something more?'_

_'You're not only stupid, You're also dense. You should figure it out for yourself. Bye!'_

_'Hey! Wait!'_

"10th! Are you alright? We have been calling you for a while now." Asked a worried Gokudera.

"I'm fine." Confirmed Tsuna as he walked out of the room.

"That's good to hear." '_That stupid girl! If it weren't for her closeness to that stupid Hibari, 10th wouldn't be like this. I will get you away from that bastard for 10th.'_

_'Are you sure about that? Don't you think you are just jealous?'_

_'What?! Me?! Jealous?! That is impossible! And who are you anyway?'_

_'Your conscience. Baka! And here I thought you were a genius.'_

_'Who are you to call me Baka?!! And for the record, I'm not jealous. Tch'_

_'Suite yourself. Soon you'll find out for yourself but that would be too late. Don't blame me for that because I warned you. Bye, Baka!'_

_'Stupid conscience. Who does he think he is to order me around?!'_

"Gokudera!"

"Huh?"

"You were spacing out."

"No I wasn't! You Stupid Rain Guardian."

"Hahaha. You are denying the fact that you were spacing out."

"I have no time to talk to you. I will go and find 10th. Classes are about to resume." And Gokudera ran out of the room.

"You better find him quick." Shouted Yamamoto. _'Haru. We will help you get away from him. I have treated you as a special friend and I don't want to be in danger because of him.'_

_'Just a special friend? Don't you mean a special girl in your life?'_

_'What do you mean? You are my conscience, right?'_

_'Yup! That's me. Don't you think that you have treated her more than a friend?'_

_'Well, now that i think about it, I kind of do.'_

_'It's good that you know. Better make a move now before anyone else takes her. She's pretty, intelligent and strong. Many boys are trying to get her.'_

_'Thanks for the advice Mr. Conscience. I'll consider doing that.'_

_'Nice talking to you. Bye!'_

_'Bye!'_

"Stupid Yamamoto! Snap out of it! Classes are about to start!" Yelled Gokudera.

"Oh! Sorry I've been spacing out a lot lately." Apologized Yamamoto.

"Okay class! Please take your seat now." Said the Teacher.

_'I hope class will be over soon. I want to see her soon. Haru..'_

* * *

A/N: And that's the first chapter! How was it? I still need more votes to determine the one who would be the hindrance to Haru and Kyoya..

Current result is:

Tsuna-1

Gokudera-4

Yamamoto-2

Mukuro-3

Belphegor-2

Xanxus-2

So far Gokudera is on the lead followed by Mukuro.. Please Vote!!

And Please Review!!

Thank You!

---mae-chan =)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys.. I'm back though my problems are not yet solved I had the urge to write the chapter 2 so here it is.. The voting for Haru and Kyoya's love hindrance is closed.. There was a tie so there would be two people who would try to stop the development of Haru and Kyoya's love for each other.. And before I start this chapter I would like to thank all of you for waiting and understanding my problems especially to LuiseMeyrink, x3iLoveAnime., chaomi, Aya-chan~ who gave me some encouraging and comforting words.. Thank you very much.. Here is chapter 2 of Fighting for Haru! Enjoy!

"Normal"

_'Thoughts'_

**Cellphone Conversation**

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR..

* * *

Somewhere in Italy

'_I'm finally free from that hellhole. Where should I go first? I guess Japan is the best place that I should go now. I can visit them. And most of all I can finally search for HER and have HER. Japan here I come.' Thought Someone._

In Midori High School

*Sneeze*

"Haru thinks someone is talking about Haru behind Haru's back. Who could that be?"

In Namimori High School

'_This class is boring. I wouldn't be attending this class if only Haru didn't make me promise before to attend all my classes. Stupid promise!' Thought Kyoya._

"Gokudera, why do you think Hibari-san is still attending class?" Asked quietly by Yamamoto.

"Aho! Why would I even bother to know the reason behind that? I don't care about him." Answered Gokudera.

"10th! What would we do after class?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should go to Haru's school before Hibari does so we could avoid them meeting each other."

"You're right Tsuna. But how are we going to go there faster than Hibari?" Asked Yamamoto.

"We'll think about something. Gokudera think of something too. I know you are the smartest among the three of us so maybe you can make a plan. Can you do that?"  
"Of course 10th! I'll do my best!"

"Gokudera, Sawada, Yamamoto! Keep quiet and pay attention." Scolded the teacher.

"Sorry ma'am." Apologized Tsuna.

"Stupid teacher!"

"What did you say Mr. Gokudera?!" Asked the teacher.

"I said STU---" Gokudera was cut off because Tsuna covered his mouth while Yamamoto held him down so he won't stand up and attack the teacher with his bombs.

"He was saying nothing ma'am. Right, Tsuna?"

"Yamamoto is right ma'am. Gokudera isn't saying anything."

"Good. Now the two of you go back to your seats and answer these problems in your notebooks."

"Gokudera please calm down and don't fight the teacher, okay?"

"But—Fine. If that is what the 10th wants. Hmp."

'_Tch. They are so troublesome. They should get expelled for doing that.' Thought Hibari._

*Bell rings*

"Okay class. It is lunch time. You can now eat. And those notebooks would be submitted tomorrow. Hibari, here is your notebook. You really are a genius for finishing this ahead of time."

"Amazing. Hibari-san is so cool!"

"He is so smart!"

"Kyaaa!!!"

"Let's make a fan club! The Hibari Kyoya Fan Club!"

"I'll join that!"

"Me too."

"Tch. Such troublesome girls should be bitten to death but I need to hurry." _'I want to eat the bento that Haru made for me.'_

"That Cloud Guardian is having so many fans!" Yelled Gokudera.

"Well, he is cool you know." Stated Yamamoto.

"He is cool but we have to get Haru away from him. I don't want Haru to get in trouble." _'Haru, I'll keep you away from him. He is dangerous and you are too innocent for your own good. I will protect you from him even if I have to fight him in battle.'_

"Roger that 10th!" _'Even if I don't like that stupid girl, I have to protect her since 10__th__ wants to protect her.'_

"Tsuna's right so I'm in." _'Haru, my conscience is right. I do like you and I won't let Hibari take you away from me. I will make you mine and I won't give up.'_

"Come on. We better eat before the bell rings and lunch ends."

"10th is right. Come on, you stupid baseball player!"

"Hahahaha… I'm coming. Wait for me."

On the Rooftop

"Hibari… Hibari… Hibari…"

"What is it Hibird? Do you want to taste the food that Haru made?"

"Yes Hibari. Yes Hibari."

"Okay. Here is your share. It's delicious, isn't it? Thank Haru later when we go to her school, Okay?"

"Yes Hibari. Hibird. Thank. Haru. Later."

"This bento is the best. I hope Haru would make me another one tomorrow."

*Creaking Sounds*

The door opens and Tsuna and his friends appeared.

"Herbivore! What are you doing here? Answer me or I'll bite you to death!"

"Hiiiii!!! Hibari-san. We are sorry! We just want to eat our lunch here on the rooftop. If you are not yet done eating, we would just go."

"I'm done. I'm just about to leave." Kyoya opened the door and before he fully went through it, he said,

"Herbivore… You better stay away from Haru. You have done enough damage. And I don't want you destroying the part of her that I have already repaired." And with that said Kyoya went out of the rooftop.

"That was strange." Said Yamamoto.

"It was like he was threatening me to not come near Haru anymore."

"That idiot!! He doesn't have the right to threaten 10th like that. 10th can beat the shit out of him anytime! Right, baseball idiot?"

"huh??? Hahaha… Of course Tsuna can. He is strong. Hahaha…"

"Uhhh… I think I can't do that Gokudera. Hibari is so strong. Remember he is the strongest guardian in our family."

"But you are the boss Tsuna. I'm sure you can beat him. You just have to believe in yourself."

"The idiot is right, 10th!"

"Hehehe… I'll try to do that. Thanks Yamamoto and Gokudera."

"No problem. Come on. Let's go back to class. The bell is about to ring."

"Hiiiii!!! You are right. Come on Gokudera."

The trio ran to their room and when they reached the room the bell rang.

"That was close. I'm worn out from the running." Said Tsuna as he slowly proceeded to his seat.

"10th! Are you alright? You idiot! You should have told us earlier so 10th wouldn't be tried because of the running."

"Hahaha... That wasn't tiring at all you know? Sorry Tsuna. I didn't want to ruin the moment so I told you after that was over. Hahaha…"

"Next time tell us sooner." _'What kind of excuse was that?'_

"Hahaha… Okay…"

"Stop laughing, aho! The teacher will come anytime."

"Okay class! We will be having a meeting so you are dismissed for the afternoon classes."

"Teacher! What is the meeting about?" Asked a random student.

"It is about merging the Kokuyo, Namimori and Midori High School."

"WHAT?!" Shouted Tsuna. "Why would our school be merging with Kokuyo? Midori High School is alright but Kokuyo is… It is… It has…"

"What is it Tsuna? Kokuyo is what?"

"Nothing ma'am. Don't mind it anymore." _'Why Kokuyo?! Of all the schools here.'_

"You are now dismissed so are the students of Kokuyo and Midori High School."

"Goodbye ma'am."

"Ah! Hibari-san, please come with us in the meeting. The disciplinarian committee is needed there."

"Tch. Alright, I'll come. Herbivore."

"What is it Hibari?"

"I can't pick Haru up from school. You fetch her. Make sure she goes home safely."

"Alright Hibari."

"That bastard! How dare he order 10th around?"

"Gokudera calm down. At least for now we can talk to Haru alone. Right Tsuna?"

"Yamamoto is right. Come on. We don't want to keep her waiting."

"Yes Boss!"

The trio went to Midori High School and when they arrived there they saw Haru already waiting.

"Hi Haru!" Greeted Tsuna.

"Oh! Tsuna-san. What are you doing here along with Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-kun?" Asked a very confused Haru.

"We are here becau---" Yamamoto was cut off because Haru's cellphone rang.

*Ringing Sounds*

**Haru: Moshi Moshi…**

**Kyoya: Haru? This is Kyoya.**

**Haru: Hahi! Kyoya, how did you know Haru's cellphone number?**

**Kyoya: That is my secret. I'll tell it to you someday.**

**Haru: Hmp. Fine. Why did you call? Aren't you supposed to fetch Haru here? Haru's teacher said that there was a meeting between your school, Haru's school and Kokuyo High School though she didn't tell us what it was about.**

**Kyoya: Yeah. About that… I can't come there. The disciplinarian committee is needed in the meeting. And you know my position. I'm the head so I really need to be present here. I'm sorry Haru. I'll fetch you some other time but for the mean time I sent the herbivore there with his friends to guide you safely to you house.**

**Haru: How sad. And Haru was so looking forward to this.**

**Kyoya: I'll visit you later at you house. I'll bring Hibird with me.**

**Haru: Really?**

**Kyoya: Yup. So cheer up, okay? Wait for me in your room.**

**Haru: Okay. Good luck with the meeting. Bye.**

**Kyoya: Bye.**

"Sorry about that Tsuna-san. Kyoya just called and explained to Haru everything."

"I see." _'How did he get Haru's number? Even I don't know it.'_

'_AHA!! You are jealous.'_

'_It's you again. My so-called conscience.'_

'_Yup, it's me. You are jealous because Kyoya have Haru's number and you don't.'_

'_No I'm not. Just go away! You are ruining my day.'_

'_Isn't your day ruined the moment you saw how close Haru is to Kyoya. Oh well… Ja ne!'_

'_Stupid conscience! Mixing up my emotions and my mind.'_

"Helloooooo!!!! Tsuna-san? You there?" Asked Haru while waving her hand in front of Tsuna's face.

"Oh! I'm fine. Just spacing out a lot lately." _'It's my conscience's fault!'_

"Hey Tsuna! I'll go ahead. I remembered I need to do something important."

"Oh! Okay. Bye Yamamoto!"

"Bye Tsuna. Bye Gokudera. Good bye Haru. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Yamamoto-san!" Yelled Haru.

'_She is so cute. Her voice is like melody in my ears. My conscience is right. I do like her.'_

'_Good thing you know that. You aren't like some boys who are so dense to know, Yamamoto.'_

'_Hahaha… You're here again. Thanks again Mr. Conscience. If it weren't for you I wouldn't realize I love Haru.'_

'_No problem. That is my job you know.'_

'_Now, I need a plan to get Haru and get Kyoya out of the picture.'_

'_Hmmm… I'll help you with that.'_

'_Thanks Mr. Conscience. You're the best.'_

'_Now go home and I'll help you… Later!'_

'_See you later.'_

"Haru, I won't let go of you that easily. I'll try my best to have you and earn your love and trust." Whispered Yamamoto.

Back to Haru, Tsuna and Gokudera

"Haru come on. Let's get you home." Offered Tsuna.

"Okay." With that said Tsuna took hold of Haru's hand and lead her towards there house leaving Gokudera at the back.

'_Stupid woman! She is holding 10__th__'s hands. She isn't worthy of that,'_

'_You are just jealous, Mr. Genius.'_

'_What?! No I'm not. I'm not gay. I don't like 10__th__ like that.'_

'_AHO! I'm not referring to your precious 10__th__. I'm referring to the girl!'_

'_How many times do I have to tell you?! ...!!!'_

'_Still in denial stage. Grow up, would you?! Stop being so dense you ugly moron!'_

'_You do not have the right to call me ugly moron! You stupid conscience. Go away! Don't bother me again.'_

'_Fine! Suite yourself! But don't come running to me crying and weeping like a loser because it was too late when you realized that you like her because I would only tell you "I told you so and You deserve it you moron!" Goodbye, Mr. Ugly Dense Baka!'_

"Gokudera-kun? We have been calling you for quite sometime and Haru is worried." Said Haru cutely with her face being dangerously close to Gokudera's face.

Gokudera backed away while blushing but neither Haru nor Tsuna noticed his blush.

"Stupid woman! I'm fine. You don't have to worry. I'm the 10th's right hand man so i can take care of myself."

"Hahi! Haru is just being concerned! You didn't have to yell at Haru like that. Stupid Gokudera." Haru was sobbing and was about to cry. Gokudera panicked and he didn't know what to do to stop her from crying.

"Okay you two. Calm down. Especially you Gokudera. After you calm down come to us and apologize to Haru, Okay?"

"Yes boss…"

"Come on Haru. Let's seat there. I bought you ice cream while I bought a cake for myself but I wouldn't mind sharing it with you."

"Thank Tsuna-san."

Haru and Tsuna ate the cake after Haru finished eating her ice cream. After eating Haru brought out a juice, Haru put the straw and drank some of it.

"Here Tsuna. You want some? The cake was sweet so Haru thinks you need this."

'_Hiii!!! An indirect kiss from Haru. I know that this is wrong but somehow something inside of me wants it. Maybe because of the cake. Yeah maybe it's because of that.' Thought Tsuna._

'_What?! That is an indirect kiss. I won't allow this.' Thought Gokudera._

Tsuna was about to drink when Gokudera appeared and said "Haru! I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"It's alright Gokudera-kun."

"Come on. It's getting late. We should bring Haru home. Right 10th?"

"Yeah you're right." With that Tsuna left the juice on the bench and went to Haru's house.

After 30 minutes they were in front of Haru's house.

"Here we are! Thank you for accompanying Haru."

"No problem Haru. I'm glad that you had fun walking with us." Tsuna smiled and hugged Haru.

"10th my sister wants me to meet her. I'll go on ahead. Our meeting place is just around here. Bye 10th! Bye Haru." Gokudera ran off without hearing their response. _'What was that? When 10__th__ hugged Haru I felt anger rush through my veins. Am I really jealous? Damn! Am I really gay? No, no, no… I'm not gay. Just forget about it Gokudera. It's just your imagination.'_

"Now I'm just going home alone. Those two already left."

"Don't worry Tsuna-san. Haru knows you are strong so you can protect yourself but for now Haru wants to invite you inside to have some tea and Haru will bake you some cookies to show Haru's gratitude. Please don't turn down Haru's offer." Haru used her puppy-dog eyes that Tsuna couldn't resist.

"Okay. I kind of miss your cookies anyway."

"Yay! Come follow Haru inside Tsuna."

"Are your parents here?"

"No. They went to a business meeting in Italy so Haru is all alone here for the month."

"What?! That can't be. Something might happen to you here while you are alone."

"Haru is okay Tsuna-san. Haru already experienced this before."

"I know but its different now. You are part of the mafia now because of me. And I'm afraid that you would be in danger if I left you all alone here. You are my responsibility because I'm the one who brought you into this mess and I'm the boss of this family so I need to make sure that everyone in the family is protected. You understand, Haru?"

"Yeah. If it makes you feel better you will stay here and protect Haru. Is it alright?"

"That's fine but it is kind of awkward that it's just you and me here."

"Don't worry Tsuna-san. Haru won't molest you or something while you are here. Haru realized now that Haru only admires and loves you as a brother and Haru thinks Haru is in love with someone else."

'Ouch! Why did it hurt when she said that? Maybe I like her a little but if she treats me like a brother then I will act like one.'

"Here are the cookies and tea."

"Thank you. And who is this boy that you like?"

"Uhm… Haru is not comfortable in telling it to anyone."

"You said you treat me like a brother so tell me. Who is this guya? Onii-san needs to know this kind of things that are bothering her little sister."

"Hehehe… You really fit in being a big brother. Well the one Haru likes is Kyoya."

"Oh God! Why him? You do know that he is dangerous right?"

"Yeah Haru knows he is but he doesn't look like dangerous when he is with Haru especially the time when you turned Haru down. He comforted Haru that time like Haru was something delicate that should always be handled with care."

'_Hibari REALLY likes her and she is too dense to notice it. Just like me I guess.'_

"That was the time Haru fell in love with him."

"Hibari is really popular with girls. He has a fan club in our school and if our schools merge you can be with him but you won't be safe with those girls."

"What would Haru do now?"

"Don't worry. As your onii-san I will protect you. Okay?"

"Thanks Tsuna-san."

"Now, how will I get my clothes in our house? I don't want to leave you all alone here."

"Ciaossu."

"Reborn!"

"Reborn-san!"

"Baka Tsuna! Here are your clothes. Protect Haru."

"You don't have to said that. I will do that even if I have to die."

"You are becoming a good boss. Soon you will be suitable to be the Vongola Decimo. Goodnight Baka Tsuna. Goodnight Haru."

"Goodnight Reborn-san."

"Where will I sleep tonight?"

"For now in Haru's my room. Haru still needs to arrange your room. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah. Where is your room? I need to put my clothes there."

"Go up the stairs. Second door to you left. Haru will be in the kitchen to wash the dishes."

"Okay." _'I guess I need to be strong so I can protect Haru.'_

Later at 8pm in Haru's room

"Tsuna-san, are you comfortable there on the floor?"

"Yeah I'm fine with this."

*Knock Knock*

"Who could that be Haru?"

"Haru doesn't know. Haru's scared."

"Wait there Haru. I'll check you balcony."

Tsuna went to the balcony and when he opened the sliding glass that separates the balcony to the room he saw……

* * *

A/N: That's a cliffie.. Just guess what Tsuna saw.. It will be revealed in the next chapter.. The current poll for Hibari's ex girlfriend is

Chrome- 4

Kyoko- 1

Kaname Chidori (Full Metal Panic)- 1

Inoue Orihime (Bleach)- 2

Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach)- 1

Kagura (Gintama)- 1

Chrome is in the lead followed by Inoue of the anime bleach.. Please keep voting… Please review!!

-mae-chan


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the wait.. Here is Chapter 3.. Problems still not solved but I think I'm regaining back my courage and self confidence since its vacation and I can't see them so I'm able to think alone and also it's because of all those who are comforting and encouraging me. Thanks for the reviews and the comforting/encouraging words.. I really appreciate it..

"Normal"

_'Thoughts'_

**Cellphone Conversation**

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR..

* * *

Chapter 3

Tsuna went to the balcony and when he opened the sliding glass that separates the balcony to the room he saw……

He saw a small black shadow that jumped towards him the moment he opened the sliding glass and kicked him in the forehead which caused him to fall down.

"Ciaossu."

"Reborn! Why did you scare us like that?!" _'It was just him and here I thought he was some robber or something.'_

"You are still no good. Do you think a robber would knock? You idiot."

'_He is reading my mind again!'_

"I didn't read your mind. It's written all over you face."

"Anyway, Reborn-chan, what are you doing here? Tsuna-san and I were just about to go to sleep."

"Sorry for intruding Haru. I just needed to give Tsuna's gloves and his dying will pills. If anything happens, he won't be able to fight without them. The Vongola Ring can't be used if he isn't in hyper mode."

"Is that so?"

"Reborn is right. Maybe I should really bring those things with me all the time."

"Here Tsuna. I will take my leave now. And be prepared. Someone is coming."

Reborn threw the gloves and a small pouch containing the dying will pills. Tsuna caught them clumsily. Tsuna was about to ask Reborn what he meant but Reborn was already gone.

"Oh well… Sorry for that Haru."

"It's okay. Let's go to sleep. Goodnight Tsuna-san."

"Goodnight Haru."

Tsuna and Haru both fell asleep.

Outside Haru's House

"So she is living with Sawada. I guess I better be careful. He might not want me to be with her. That boy can really be protective of someone important to him. I'll take my leave for now. We will meet soon Haru." And with that the mysterious someone left.

After an hour

*Knock Knock*

"Ugh! What is that? What could Reborn want with me now?"

Tsuna stood up and went to the balcony and when he opened it…

"Hiii!!!!! What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking you that, Herbivore."

There stood Kyoya with his tonfas and was about to attack Tsuna. Tsuna dodged and swallowed one dying pill and he was now in hyper mode.

"Hibari-san, listen to me first before you attack me."

'_So Reborn was referring to him. I should have been really prepared.'_

"I won't listen to a herbivore like you. You will be bitten to death."

Kyoya charged forward and swung his tonfas at Tsuna. Tsuna avoided them and was careful not to wake Haru who was sound asleep despite of what was happening.

"I told you to bring her home not stay at her house and sleep in her room."

'_He is jealous. The reason he is having this killing rampage is because he is jealous!'_

Tsuna was lost in thought that he didn't have the chance to dodge Kyoya's tonfa that sent him flying that created a noise enough to wake Haru up.

"Huh? What is happening? Tsuna-san, are you there?"

Haru was rubbing her eyes trying to get it used in the dark so she could see what was happening.

When her eyes can see clearly, the first thing that she saw was Tsuna sitting on the floor with blood coming out from his mouth. She ran to him and asked,

"Tsuna-san are you alright? What is happening?"

Haru looked around and she saw Kyoya who was holding his tonfas and was very angry.

She tried to analyze the situation and she realized that Kyoya was responsible for Tsuna's current state.

"Kyoya, why are you attacking Tsuna-san?"

"The herbivore is trespassing in your territory."

"No. He isn't trespassing."

"Then what is he doing here?"

"He volunteered to guard and protect Haru from bad guys since Haru is all alone in the house."

"Why is he sleeping in your room?"

"Haru asked him to sleep here instead in the living room couch since Haru is still going to arrange his room."

"Why is his room not yet arranged?"

"It was a sudden decision. It was just decided when he brought Haru home a while ago. It wasn't planned so Haru didn't have the time to arrange it."

"Okay."

"Haru wants you to apologize to Tsuna-san."

"No."

"Mr. Hibari Kyoya apologize to Tsuna-san now."

"No. I won't apologize to a herbivore like him."

"If you don't, Haru won't bring you bento anymore."

*twitch*

Kyoya twitched but still didn't change his mind.

"Haru won't talk to you anymore."

*twitch* *twitch*

"Still no? Haru would completely ignore you."

*twitch* *twitch* *twitch*

"Haru would forget that you even existed."

*twitch* *twitch* *twitch* *crack*

"Haru would never forgive and talk to you forever."

*twitch* *twitch* *twitch* *crack* *crack*

"Get out now!"

*twitch* *twitch* *twitch* *crack* *crack* *crack*

"Haru said Get out and never show yourself to Haru ever again!"

*CRACK*

"Fine. Sorry herbivore."

"Please address Tsuna-san properly."

"No way."

"Do you want Haru to do everything Haru said before?"

"You wouldn't."

"Haru can do it. You can try Haru if you want." Haru smirked.

"Sorry Sawada."

"Good. Now Tsuna-san let Haru treat your bruises. Kyoya carry him to Haru's bed while Haru get the first aid kit. Do not do anything to him."

Haru went out of the room to get the first aid kit for Tsuna and some cookies and tea for Kyoya.

"Sorry Hibari-san."

"…."

"You like Haru. Don't you?"

"Herbivore… I'm warning you. Tell anything to Haru and I'll bite you to death even if she hates me for that."

"I won't. You should be the one to tell that to Haru."

"…."

"Don't tell me you're not planning to tell her?" Tsuna was surprised and worried at the same time.

'_If Haru is scared of telling Kyoya and Kyoya doesn't plan to tell Haru, this two won't have progress in their relationship! I think I have to play matchmaker now. This is all for Haru's happiness.'_

"It's not like that herbivore."

"Then why?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this and with a herbivore at that. I'm afraid to tell her. She might still love you and reject me."

"So you are afraid of rejection?"

"It's not just that. I don't want to lose her as a friend if ever she rejects me."

"Don't worry Hibari-san. Everything will be fine. Just take your time."

"I can't believe I'm thanking a herbivore for an advice. Thank you herbivore, no… I mean Sawada."

"You can call me Tsuna. And I would be observing you. You hurt Haru and I'll freeze and burn you. Got that?"

"Why are you so protective of Haru anyway? I thought you rejected her."

"Well, Haru and I had this talk a while ago and after that I was officially Haru's onii-san."

"Tch… So I'll have a herbivore as a brother-in-law if Haru accepts me."

"Even if I'm not Haru's brother you would still be related to me. I'm your boss after all."

"You are right. I wonder why they chose a herbivore as a mafia boss. The family might sink to the lowest level."

"Hey! That isn't nice! I'm not that bad and after I finish Reborn's training I won't be a herbivore anymore."

"The baby??"

"Yup! He is my tutor."

"You have a baby as a tutor? You really are weak."

Hibari started laughing.

"Well you got beaten by him before!"

Tsuna started laughing also.

Soon the both of them were laughing like friends do and then Haru entered.

"It seems that you two got along while I was gone. That is good. Here are some cookies and tea for you, Kyoya."

Haru gave Kyoya some cookies and tea and started treating Tsuna.

Time passed by as the three talked and laughed together.

"It's late. We better get some rest."

"I'll leave now Haru, Tsuna."

"Bye Kyoya."

"Bye Hibari-san."

"Kyoya is fine, Tsuna and take care of Haru. If anything happens to her, I'll bite you to death."

"No need to tell me that. I'll do that even if you don't say it."

Hibari left after that and Tsuna and Haru let themselves drift to a good night sleep.

The next morning

*Alarm Clock Ringing*

"Ugh! It's time to wake up. Haru better take a bath first before waking up Tsuna-san so Haru can cook breakfast while Tsuna-san is taking a bath."

Haru went to the bathroom and took a bath.

After a few minutes Haru went out of the bathroom covered in towel with her hair dripping wet. She walked towards Tsuna and woke him up.

"Tsuna-san it's time to wake up or else we'll be late."

"Haru?"

The moment Tsuna opened his eyes he saw Haru standing beside him only covered in towel. He blushed and turned away.

"Uhmm… Haru, I think you should put some clothes on first."

"Oh! Haru is sorry Tsuna-san. It's just Haru is used to waking up Haru's brother like this."

"You have a brother?"

"Haru used to until he was killed by a mafia hitman."

"I'm sorry about that Haru. It's okay if you're used to this. I'm officially your brother, right?"

"Yup."

"So I have to get used to this. Don't worry no one will know about this and I'll help you find your brother's murderer and punish him."

"Thanks Tsuna-san. You should take a bath now so Haru can dress up and prepare breakfast."

"Okay. Where can I get a towel?"

"Haru prepared one for you in the bathroom. It has your name. Haru was planning on giving you that as a present."

"Thanks Haru."

"By the time you finish putting your uniform on go down stairs and head straight for the dining room so we can eat breakfast. Okay?"

"Okay Haru."

Tsuna went inside the bathroom and took a bath while Haru dressed up.

Haru arranged her bag and so is Tsuna's bag. She also reminded herself to put the dying will pills and gloves in his bag. After doing that she went down and put her and Tsuna's bag in the couch and went straight to the kitchen to cook.

After a few minutes Tsuna finished taking a bath.

When he went out he looked in the room and saw no sign of Haru.

'_She might be in the kitchen. I better hurry up so we can eat.'_

After putting his uniform on, he looked at himself at the mirror.

'_I should change myself. I can't protect Haru and act as her brother if I remain being No-Good Tsuna.'_

"Where is my bag? I remember putting it here along with my dying will pills and gloves? Maybe Haru arranged it for me already. I'll just ask her later."

Tsuna went down stairs and met Haru setting up four bento and their breakfast set on the table.

"Good Morning Haru. The food looks great and smells good. I'm sure it tastes good too."

"Good Morning Tsuna-san. Thanks for the compliment. Let's eat."

Haru and Tsuna sat down and ate their breakfast.

"Haru this is really good! I feel like I'm in heaven. I can get used to this." Tsuna laughed.

"It's a relief that you liked it."

"By the way, why did you make four bento?"

"One is for Haru, the other one with the same size as Haru's is for Kyoya and the small one is for Hibird."

"For whom is the last one?"

"That is a secret. You'll know soon who it is for."

"Okay." Tsuna then smiled at Haru.

"Tsuna-san, Haru noticed some changes in you. You don't act like the No-Good Tsuna. You act as if you are in hyper mode or something."

"Well, I think I can't protect you like that and I want you to have a cool big brother."

Haru laughed.

"What's funny Haru?"

"You are fine the way you are, Tsuna-san but Haru thinks Haru can get used to this kind of Tsuna-san also."

"You can call me Tsuna if you like or onii-san if you like Haru."

Haru stood up and got their plates. She went to the kitchen and washed the plates. Tsuna got some water to drink by the time he finished drinking Haru was finished in washing the dishes.

'_Haru seemed to be deep in thought after that. I wonder if I said something weird.'_

"Hey! Haru? Did I say something bad? You've been so quiet after what I said."

"That's it! Hey Tsuna-san, can Haru call you Tsuna-nii?"

"Is that the reason why you were so quiet?"

"Yup! Haru was thinking of what Haru will call you. Will it be Tsuna or onii-san? Haru wanted to call you both so Haru can't decide and then Haru thought of Tsuna-nii. It's a combination of Tsuna and onii-san. So can Haru call you that?"

"Of course, Haru."

"Thanks Tsuna-nii! Come on. Let's go to school. We might be late."

"Oh! Come to think of it. Haru where did you put my bag?"

"Tsuna-nii, Haru arranged it for you and put it in the couch beside Haru's bag. Haru also put the pills and gloves there."

"Thank you Haru. Come on. Let's go to your school. I'll bring you there."

"No need Tsuna-nii. You might be late if you bring Haru there."

"I won't be late. Kyoya said that I can be late now."

"Why?"

"You'll know when we get to your school."

Tsuna and Haru talked about many stuff until they reached Midori High School.

"Here we are. I'm going to bring you to you're room. Let's go." Tsuna reached out a hand and Haru held it and they walked to Haru's room. Midori High School is already for boys and girls. Tsuna caught the attention of the female population and many of them sent glares to Haru because they thought that Tsuna is Haru's boyfriend. Meanwhile Haru caught the attention of the male population that sent glares to Tsuna whom they took as Haru's boyfriend.

"Here we are. This is Haru's room. Let's go inside."

Haru went inside followed by Tsuna who was still holding her hand.

Haru sat down on her chair and Tsuna sat down on her desk.

Some girls went to Haru and asked her,

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Hahi! No. Tsuna-nii is not Haru's boyfriend."

"I'm not her boyfriend but I'm her brother and I'll be taking care of her for now. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. I go to Namimori High School."

The girls giggled and dispersed to talk to the other girls.

"Tsuna-nii?"

"Why Haru?"

"Aren't you going to be late?"

"No. Here it comes. Wait for it."

"Wait for wha--"

"All Midori High School Students please proceed to the buses down stairs. We would be going to Namimori High School Campus because of the merging. For those who have cars with them you can go ahead to the school if you like. When you arrive there please proceed to assembly hall and fall in line according to your class. Ms. Miura please be ready for your speech. That is all."

"Hahi! Haru forgot the paper where Haru wrote the speech at home."

"Come on Haru. Let's go back to your house."

"We would be late if we do that. Walking would take too long."

By now the classroom was empty because all the students went down stairs already.

"You forgot what I can do Haru."

Haru looked at Tsuna and then she saw him swallow a dying will pill and turn into Hyper Mode.

"Tsuna-nii! I love you so much!"

Tsuna laughed and carried Haru bridal style since Haru was wearing a skirt and carrying on his back would not be proper for a girl wearing a skirt…

"Hold on tight little sister."

Tsuna flew up and went straight to Haru's house and within 5 minutes they arrive to the house. Haru ran inside and got the paper and went up to Tsuna again.

"Ready?"

"Yup."

"Next stop Namimori High School. Hold on tight Haru. I don't want you falling."

Tsuna flew straight to Namimori and landed on the roof top where the gang was waiting.

"10th! Did the stupid girl molest you?"

"No Gokudera." Tsuna put Haru down and Haru ran to Kyoko and Hana.

"Hi Kyoko-chan! Hi Hana!"

"Hi Haru." Hana smiled at her,

"Finally Haru we can be in the same school." Kyoko hugged Haru and Haru hugged her back.

"Sawada! I'm back from vacation! Let's have a match to the EXTREME!" Ryohei ran straight for Tsuna.

"Not now onii-san." Tsuna dodged Ryohei's punch.

"Hey Tsuna! You look and act different today. What happened?"

"Well, I can't protect someone I promised to protect if I keep acting like the No-Good Tsuna so I changed, Yamamoto." Tsuna looked at Haru and smiled while Haru smiled back.

"Haru…" Haru looked at her back and saw Kyoya. She ran up to him and greeted him.

"Good Morning Kyoya." Haru smiled sweetly at him.

"Good Morning also Haru. We need to go. The ceremony is about to start."

Tsuna walked towards Kyoya. Everyone stared at him wide-eyed because he didn't look like he was afraid. What surprised them even more is when Tsuna raised his hand for a high five with Kyoya and Kyoya returned it.

"We should bring Haru their now Tsuna."

"Okay, Kyoya."

By now their jaws are wide open and reached the floor.

Haru and Tsuna was laughing their asses off while Kyoya had this amused smirk on his face.

_'Did they just call each other by their first name?!!' thought everyone._

"Let's go guys. We don't want to be late for Haru's speech."

After Tsuna said that they snapped out of their daze and went down to assembly hall.

And this is where the chaotic school year starts…

* * *

A/N: Chapter 3 all done! How was it? Hope you liked it..

Here is the current poll for Kyoya's ex is:

Chrome- 6

Kyoko- 1

Kaname Chidori (Full Metal Panic)- 1

Inoue Orihime (Bleach)- 5

Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach)- 2

Kagura (Gintama)- 1

Chrome is still in the lead.. Keep Voting.. and please review..

I'll try to update soon.. And if you are confused why there is a new chapter 3 and the chapter 2 changed i'm so sorry about that.. I deleted the previous chapter 2 that contains the note.. If you want to know why just send me a message and i'll tell you because it's not something i can just announce here or else someone will get mad and threaten me again.. :(

-mae-chan


	4. note

Author's Note:

Hi everyone..

I know that it's been a long time since the last time I updated this story and I'm very sorry about that..

The next chapter for this story that I finished was deleted because of the virus in my laptop..

I hope you understand..

I would be updating this as soon as I finish rewriting the chapter..

I'm really sorry for this..

-mae-chan


End file.
